Enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) is a lab-based in vitro diagnostic (IVD) tool and the clinical gold standard that detects the presence of target proteins, such as antigens or antibodies, in bio-specimens. This detection method can provide either a quantitative or qualitative result. This method is highly sensitive but requires significant capital equipment and a trained technician to operate as it typically requires multiple processing steps. ELISA is thus not portable and takes significant time to generate a result. These limitations collectively urge for new IVD technologies that permit cheaper, more frequent and more sensitive diagnostics to improve the clinical diagnostics cost-effectiveness and therapeutic outcomes.